The Demon's Moon
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Yaoi! Kirihara's birthday fic] Kirihara feels like something is missing... He takes the long way home to see?


The Demon's Moon

XD Warning: SAPPY ROMANCE! You have been warned!

* * *

Kirihara sighed. It was his birthday! Yet he still didn't feel great... He had a pretty good party (of course, Niou was bringing the chaos while Marui ate the cake). His presents were great too; Yukimura actually bought him a Wii! Odd, huh? Niou and Marui just treated him to sushi.

There was something missing to that day...He couldn't tell what it was. His family gave him his presents, he was so happy, but every time he thought about it, he couldn't help but wonder what he was missing...

He wandered around the streets at night and looked up at the sky. He smiled, at least the moon shone brightly across the dark streets. He decided to take the long route home, passing the park where he used to play at on the way.

He made his way to the park. Same as always, the swings were a bit rusty so every time someone moves it, the swing makes a squeaky noise. The slides were probably still shaky and the small kid structures were still probably full of forgotten toys Kirihara loved to take whenever he finds them when he was little.

Kirihara sighed, nice memories of him when he was little. He wandered further ahead and found a small field where he loved playing in. He thought for a while. He made himself comfortable sitting in the middle of the field watching the moon. Then it hit him. He whispered to himself, "I know what I'm missing now..."

He heard the loud crunch of the dried dirt and some soft footsteps. He turned around to see the thing, or rather, person who he was just thinking of. Kirihara grinned and ushered the other boy to sit next to him.

When the two sat comfortably for a few minutes, Kirihara looked at the boy's face. His hair was a bit wavy, not curly like his though, black in color, it was so full of shine. Sometimes he wonders what the boy puts in his hair to make it that shinny. His face was pale, very pale. Doesn't he get enough sun? Not that Kirihara wanted him to look like Jackal or anything. By now, the other boy looked at him, "What's wrong Kirihara-kun?"

Kirihara stared at the boy. His eyes were a dark shade of gray. He also noticed what color shirt the boy was wearing. Ugh, purple? What's with him? The shirt was loose, a few buttons weren't even button in, and it showed his pale skin underneath.

When he finally realized that he was staring and had been asked a question, he looked away and mumbled a, "Nothing... nothing's wrong."

Kirihara heard a chuckle. "Ok, then." He said as he returned looking at the moon. After a few more minutes of silence he asked the Rikkaidai regular, "You must have not expected me to be in a place like this, huh, Kirihara-kun?"

"Not really." Kirihara replied not taking his gaze away from the boy. "You know what this reminds me off?" He asked after a moment.

It took a while for the other boy to answer. "What?" That smile... it made just made Kirihara want to jump the poor boy.

Kirihara sat closer. "The moon just reminds me of you." He said.

"You're being so sappy, Kirihara-kun."

He grinned. "I'm telling the truth here!"

"Oh? Well then, the moon must belong to the demon then." The other boy got closer to Kirihara. "Ne, Kirihara-kun?"

Kirihara licked his lips the way he does when he's in a tennis match and said, "Oh really? I guess it does."

"Well, I have a gift for you, then." The boy announced.

Kirihara pretended to make a face. "Is it one of those _fabulous_ shirts you're wearing, hmm?" It resulted in him getting a hit on the head. "Sorry, sorry! I was joking!"

The boy in purple turned his head away. "Then I'm not giving you a gift." He stated.

Kirihara scowled. "I was just kidding, the shirt's fine."

"Really now?"

"Ah, really."

"Well, then... happy birthday." He leaned towards Kirihara.

The only things on Kirihara's mind were how soft the other boy's lips were and how come he smelled nice... like... flowers.

"Well, I guess the demon _does_ own the moon." Kirihara said. "Well does that mean I get some sort of land contract?"

"You don't own the moon, Kirihara-kun." He said. "I was just making an example of us."

Kirihara smirked. "Oh really?" He pulled the other boy to him. "Then... what about you?"

"What about me?"

"So... do I own you then, hmm, Mizuki?"

"Idiot."

Kirihara just laughed. His birthday ended pretty well after all.

* * *

Yay, clone pair love!! I just adore this pairing!

Ahem, and also today in China (or rather, yesterday) was the Moon festival, which, surprisingly, was also Kirihara's birthday! Great day to make a Clone Pair story, ne?

Happy Birthday Kirihara Akaya! Happy Moon Festival to everyone! I hope you have a great day! (Hehe, I'm kinda happy that I finished my homework and all...)


End file.
